


Rain

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [119]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days always get Lucifer down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

“What’s the matter, Luce?” Adam asks as he settles down beside Lucifer on the window seat. “You look unhappy.”

 

Lucifer sighs and presses his forehead against the window. “It’s raining.”

 

“Yeah, it does that sometimes,” Adam jokes. When Lucifer doesn’t respond, not even to glare at him, he sighs. “I know why you hate the rain, but it’s not the same here. It isn’t made of fire and brimstone and it doesn’t burn when you touch it. Look at how green everything is.”

 

Lucifer shrugs. “But the sky is gray.”

 

“It’s a pretty grey, though,” Adam counters. “And if it’s upsetting you so much, why are you sitting up here all alone when you could be downstairs having fun with us?”

 

Lucifer raises one elegant eyebrow. “What kind of fun?”

 

Adam smiles. “Whatever kind of fun it takes to get you to forget about the weather.”

 

Lucifer nods slowly. “Operation?”

 

Adam bites back a groan. “If you want to play Operation, that’s what we’ll play.”

 

Lucifer grins. “Just joking! Let’s play truth or dare!”

 

This time, Adam does groan. “Fine, but you _so_ owe me.” 


End file.
